Summoning
by Nocens Fabula
Summary: Two summoners dared to summon the great Dark Knight Sparda. They succeed in a way, but not the way they wanted.


If theres any bad gramical errors, or just something plain wrong, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW STATING SO! It would greatly help me in improving this. thank you~

Uhm... this is my first shot at a DMC fanfic, so there might be some OOCness with characters. please forgive that too.

---------------

Three white chalk circles were etched into the ground, each had its own symbols drawn inside of it, All three seemed directly related to arcanic magic. The door creaked open slightly and a Girl peaked in and stepped into the door, as if some sort of switch was activated, all the candles in the room lit up, she was stunned, but kept walking into the room. She waved in another girl that was waiting just outside the door, they looked rather similar, deep black hair, pale skin. Their eyes were covered by the priestess hats they were wearing, along with the pearl white robes. They both stepped into the middle circle, and both faced one of the other circles. From somewhere in their robes, they each pulled out a odd looking dagger, both exactly the same. One of the twins standing on the left sighed, and the other on the right nodded "Ego voco vos Everto." They both chanted at the same time

"Ex subter supter" the twin on the left said, raising her hand above the circle.

"Superne." The other said, raising her hand in the same fashion

"Adveho hac... Sparda..." They said at the same time, pricking their hands with the daggers and letting their blood drop onto the chalk circles. A single drop of blood fell onto the circles, and wind filled the room, while an odd thick mist formed on the bigger circles. The twins put their daggers back into their robes and put their hands to their side, waiting for the Mist to reveal what they had tried to summon.

The circle on the right revealed the mist a little bit early "-nd that's why you should never touch my pizz- wha..?" The figure standing in the portal said. He adorned a red jacket, and leather pants. He quickly pulled out a black pistol "I want answers, now." He said in a demanding voic

e.

The twin facing him held up her hand "Drop the gun." She said, and the man's muscles acted on their own, making him drop the gun. "Silence." She said again, and the man tried to talk, but nothing came out.

The second mist revealed a man, similar to the one in the first circle, but his hair was long, curly. He was wearing dark, cracked armor, and was bleeding heavily "Ah..!" the second girl said in surprise, seeing the blood pooling a bit.

The first twin looked over her twin's shoulder and frowned a bit "Help." She said simply, pointing at the man in her Sister's circle.

The red man walked forward a bit, trying to resist the command but failed, till he saw the man in the armor, a look of surprise came over his face and he ran next to him, picking him up "...Where to?" said the look The Red Man had on.

The first twin opened the door "Follow.." She said, and the man in red easily followed "ah...wait for me!" the second twin said and ran after the two.

The red man set the armored man on a bed, nobody caring if he stained the sheets. The red man easily cracked the armor in his grip, and threw it off to find the wounds. It wasn't long till all the armor around his torso was gone. One on his upper right forearm, one across his left wrist, and a huge gash across his stomach. The red man growled a bit and the second twin stepped up right next to the once-armored man. She started wrapping bandages around his waste, knowing that was the most sever wound on him. Soon, the once armored man was patched up, and the sheets he bled on were replaced. The second twin sighed before taking off her priestess hat. It seemed hair just flooded out of the hat, hair long enough to go to her knees. She sighed and the red man tilted his head a the coloration of her eyes. Her left eye was purple, a natural color, but the odd part about them was the right eye, it was a deep blood red, and it glowed a bit sometime. The second twin sighed and shook her head, the long hair easily following after. The first twin who was oddly silent throughout the entire thing sighed and looked at the red man "Do you know his name, Devil?" the first twin asked, looking back at the bandaged man.

"....Vergil..." The red man said quietly, his hair hiding his eyes.

"Vergil... really now..." The second twin said, and smiled, putting a hand on his forehead to check his temp

.

The red man put on a surprised face "Ah... I recommend you don't do that... he doesn't like it when people touch him..." The red man said.

The first twin shot him a glare "Don't talk unless spoken too, Devil." She said harshly, and the red man closed his mouth and held up his hands. The first twin sighed and started walking towards the door "Follow." She said, and the red man did so, with no resistance. The first twin opened up a door to a new room; what seemed like a dressing room and pointed towards a chair. The red man without even having to be ordered sat down in it and the first twin went behind a changing screen "I don't see how Eden can wear this crap constantly.." the first twin said, referring to the Second twin- Eden. She pulled off the dress with ease, undergarments where they were suppose to be. As with ease she pulled on some jeans and a jacket before grabbing the hat off her head and stepping out to reveal a black bra and a bright yellow velvet coat with miscellaneous pockets on the inside. Her hair was short, above her shoulders to be exact, and eyes like Eden, but they were switched, Her left eye red, her right eye purple. She started to head towards the door and the red man got up as if on que and they started to head to the room they originally came from.

When the first twin and the red man left, the once armored man- Vergil, groaned a bit and Eden looked away from the window to him. She lightly set her hand on his cheek, "You ok?" she said softly.

Vergil cringed away from the touch. "W-Where am I...?" He asked, his voice faint, "Am I finally dead..?" He asked again.

Eden shook her head "You are in my home, and you are not dead yet, My Devil. If I found you any later, you might of been..." Eden replied, putting her hand back in her lap.

Those words rang through Vergil's head. My Devil..? "but... I was in the Underworld..." Vergil said, not opening his eyes yet.

A soft jingly sound filled the air, Eden was giggling a bit "And I brought you to the Human world." She replied, bringing her hand to touch Vergil's cheek again.

He made a bit of an uncomfortable face on, but didn't move. It hurt to move "...how..." He asked, slowly loosing energy "How did you bring me here..?"

Eden got up, removing her hand from Vergil's cheek "Simply, I summoned you with the help of Kaio... uhm... my...twin sister." Eden said, realizing she shouldn't of said her sister's name "B-but we were trying to summon Sparda...Mama wants to know if hes actually alive or not... but We summoned you and another guy that looks like you.. 'sept hes dressed in red..." Eden explained innocently, not knowing if she should be telling this stuff or not

.

Vergil groaned a bit "Oh... that idiot is here? great.." Vergil said quietly, putting on a pained expression "Hes Dante... And you, try to summon Sparda..? You don't even sound old enough to even be making your own decisions.." Vergil added on. He opened up his eyes, everything was blurry, but he was able to make out the figure of a woman to the side. He tried to get up, but pain shot through him and he settled back down again. "Why... does it hurt to move..?" He said weakly, Christ... to be in a weak state like this, Dante must be THRILLED. Vergil thought, a little bit annoyed.

Eden blinked a bit and took in all the info "If hes an idiot, then why did he instantly remove all the armor you were wearing, and knew the right pressure to not crack your arm..?" Eden said, "Never mind.. you two probably know each other rather well." Eden said, waving off the question. "Hey, I'm old enough, we just thought Mine and Kaio's powers combined would be enough.." She said. Eden sighed a bit and placed a hand on Vergil's torso, causing him to twinge a bit "You were attacked apparently. I don't know what, but we pulled you out of the demon wor- I mean... Underworld before whatever was attacking you could finish you off..." Eden said, lifting her hand off the wound.

Vergil's expression changed from pained, to angry "If Dante comes in and starts laughing, I hold no promises that this room won't be bloody." Vergil said, and that soft jingly sound came to his ears again. "Whats so funny?!" He demanded rather loudly, but instantly put on a pained expression, even saying stuff loudly hurt. He really hated being like this.

"N-nothing, its just the way you talk about him... he almost sounds as if he was your brother." Eden said, smiling.

Vergil grumbled a bit "To my Dismay, he is my brother...my twin to be exact.. wait, why am I telling you this stuff?!" Vergil said, finally catching on (Damn hes slow.), looking at Eden suspiciously

.

The soft jingly noise filled the air, it was louder "ohh, I guess my questions are accidental commands..." Eden said, smiling to herself, "you, as my Devil, whenever I give you a command you unconsciously follow it...I-I guess... that's what the Devil Contract states.." Eden said a bit nervously, and Vergil stared at her, paralyzed by rage, and pain.


End file.
